


KLEE Episode 1

by cluz1babe



Series: KLEE (Original, Explicit Version) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Beta welcome, Canon Compliant, Cass is Canon, Castiel's Nickname is Cass (Supernatural), Character Death, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Demons, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Folklore, Gen, Goblin - Freeform, Goblins, Gods, Help, Hurt, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Okay fine I'll write cas, Origin Myths, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Scar, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Suggestions welcome, canon researcher welcome, co-developers welcome, comments welcome, continuity help welcome, don't be mad if I spell it wrong, myth, requests welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluz1babe/pseuds/cluz1babe
Summary: A woman who can't stay dead, has strange abilities, and seeks out Dean and Sam for help.





	1. Klee Meets the Boys

**Author's Note:**

> First 2 chapters are in a very wrong format.
> 
> There is more, but I figured I would post a little at a time. This is the original (but edited) version, which I just felt needed improvement before moving forward. With the exception of characters who are "dead" on the show, it's as canon as possible (I try to fact-check as much as possible). Taking place after season 14 (up to a few years after). I wrote it kind of like a script because that's just how I am. Smut coming in this series, eventually. If you prefer Reader Insert, you will miss some information, but check my "Works" for that version.
> 
> This has been Beta'd, I will see if she wants to be credited or not.
> 
> Also, sorry... I had to write Castiel's nickname the canon way. I know most prefer the other way, but I always pronounce it as "KAZ" the I see "Cas".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This "Episode" has been Beta'd by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_OMalley/pseuds/Cassidy_OMalley

INTERIOR - BAR  
Early evening. Summer. Bar buzzing with people.

KLEE (late 20s - mid-30s, average weight, average height, brown eyes, and long, dark hair.) sitting at the bar, lollipop in her mouth, lighting matches with her fingers. She touches the condensation on her glass and as her fingers move, the water travels in a trail. She raises the hood of her jacket and listens to the three hunters (ranging from late 20s - late 50s) at the table behind her.

HUNTER 1  
We have to move out.

HUNTER 2  
I thought the case was 50 miles from here.

HUNTER 1  
Winchesters. Don’t know about you, but I’d prefer not getting involved. Or in their way.

HUNTER 3  
They create all the problems, then pretend like they helped by fixing them.

KLEE smiles to herself. A driver sits next to her.

DRIVER  
So I hear you need a ride?

KLEE  
Yeah, I’m only headed to Ocean City.

DRIVER  
Really? What’s out there?

She throws him a smile.

INTERIOR - TRUCK - LATER  
A blue semi.

KLEE is asleep, with her head lying against the window. The driver pulls off to a spot in the middle of nowhere. KLEE wakes up.

KLEE  
Are we there?

She looks around, groggy.

KLEE  
Where are we?

The driver attacks her. Pulling her forward with his hands.

EXTERIOR - TRUCK  
The truck rocks back and forth as the struggle inside continues. KLEE manages to escape and starts running, but the driver pulls out a gun and shoots her.

KLEE’s lifeless body, along with her bag, lay on the ground for hours, but after dark, the grass around her grows. The individual blades wrap around her fingers, hands, arms, and legs. As they wrap around her head, KLEE takes in a quiet, deep breath. She sits up and looks around. She pulls herself up and as she does, the blades of grass die and fall off. The bullet falls out of her back. Looking down, she sees an outline of dead grass where she was lying. After looking in all directions, she picks up her bag and the bullet and begins walking toward the highway.

EXTERIOR - THE HIGHWAY - EVENING  
As KLEE walks on the side of the highway, she turns to look behind her and sees it. The black Impala that she’s been looking for. The car rushes past her. She looks up and sees a starling on a lamp post. She looks at it for a moment and it looks at her, head tilting. The bird flies off. KLEE smiles and continues to walk.

EXTERIOR SIDEWALK - THE NEXT NIGHT  
KLEE sees SAM and DEAN talking. She studies them for a moment as she takes a piece of candy and puts it in her mouth. Before walking toward them, she crouches down and touches the grass. Her hand digs into the dirt. When she pulls it out, about 7 worms come with it.

KLEE  
Thank you.

The starling she saw earlier, picks a worm and flies off. KLEE runs her hands through her hair. Taking her steps forward she doesn’t notice the jagged edge on the side of a bumper of an old van she brushes past. Her jeans catch on the car and she gets stuck. She pulls her leg to break free, but she doesn’t come loose.

KLEE  
Dammit! Come on.

The sound of her struggle gets the attention of SAM and DEAN who notice a big truck speeding down the road. DEAN tries to get KLEE’s attention by waving his arms in the air.

DEAN  
Hey!  
(Pause)  
Hey!

SAM and DEAN run across the street to help.  
KLEE feels arms wrap around her and pull her back. KLEE is so preoccupied with getting loose and lost in her thoughts that it takes her by surprise. They all watch as the truck rushes through. After a few seconds of just realizing she almost died (again), KLEE forces the arms off of her. She takes a defensive stance and comes face to face with CASTIEL.

CASTIEL  
Just trying to help.

After a few seconds, KLEE relaxes. SAM and DEAN arrive.

KLEE  
Sorry. I’m... Um... Obviously, not used to being helped out much. I mean, I’m not exactly…

KLEE gestures to show she’s kind of a mess. She sees the tear in her pants.

KLEE  
And now I’m worse.

SAM  
You were very close to being hit.

KLEE  
Yeah, I realize.

SAM puts his right hand out.

SAM  
My name is Sam.

KLEE accepts SAM’s hand and shakes it.

KLEE  
Klee.

DEAN slightly pushes SAM aside and offers his right hand.

DEAN  
And I’m Dean.

KLEE accepts.

KLEE  
Hi.

After a bit of awkward silence, DEAN decides to speak up again.

DEAN  
Well, I bet you need a drink after that near-death experience.

KLEE  
Sure.

DEAN  
Oh, by the way, this is Cass.

KLEE smiles at CASTIEL but quickly looks away without making eye contact.

KLEE  
Thank you.

DEAN sends her in the direction of the bar. He walks behind her, pausing with SAM.

DEAN  
Dude, I need this.

SAM  
Since when do you need this?

DEAN  
Always. I always need this.

At a loss for words, SAM sighs.

DEAN  
Just tell me. Do you want in on this? Because if not, I’m going to make a move.

SAM  
I think I’m good, Dean.

DEAN looks over at CASTIEL.

CASTIEL  
What?

DEAN  
Where is your head, lately? I’m offering you a chance with her and you don’t even seem to notice.

Annoyed, CASTIEL pointedly answers DEAN, who doesn’t seem to notice his tone as being unusual.

CASTIEL  
No. Thank you.

DEAN smiles and hits his brother’s arm and runs off to join KLEE. SAM smiles at his brother's ridiculous behavior.

INTERIOR - MOTEL BAR - LATER  
SAM watches as DEAN heavily hits on KLEE. He is smiling and talking to her, flirtatiously grazing her hand as he gives her a fresh drink. CASTIEL suddenly appears next to SAM.

CASTIEL  
It’s only a few ghosts. I’m sure it will be a simple in and out job. Where’s Dean?

SAM  
Dean is...

SAM looks over the table where DEAN and KLEE are sitting.

SAM  
Being Dean.

CASTIEL looks over at the table and sees DEAN touching KLEE’s arm. She returns the flirtations with a smile and brushes her leg against his.

CASTIEL  
What have you learned about her?

SAM  
You should probably ask Dean. He’s been talking to her for the last hour and a half. She’s been coming on to him harder than he is to her. CASTIEL looks back at the table.

CASTIEL  
Interesting. I’m not sure I trust her.

SAM  
What makes you say that?

CASTIEL  
I don’t like the way Dean is flirting with her.

SAM  
What are you talking about? He’s doing what he always does.

CASTIEL looks at DEAN, disapprovingly.

CASTIEL  
He’s being too honest about it. Being that open is dangerous.

SAM  
Cass, are you…jealous?

CASTIEL looks at SAM, genuinely confused.

CASTIEL  
Of what?

DEAN joins SAM and CASTIEL as KLEE walks away.

DEAN  
Damsel in distress.

CASTIEL & SAM recognize this as a code for a trap.

SAM  
What the plan?

DEAN  
My plan is to leave with her. You two can pretend to save me in an hour or so.

SAM  
An hour? Dean, if this is a trap, you can’t just willingly fall into it.

DEAN  
It’s a risk I’m willing to take.

Noticing the ridiculous smile on DEAN’s face, SAM rolls his eyes.

SAM  
Is she even your type?

DEAN  
Uh, yeah. It’s like Salma Hayek and Robyn Lawley put their DNA together and created a goddess.

SAM  
That’s very specific.

CASTIEL  
I don’t think it’s a good idea.

DEAN  
Yeah? When is the last time you saw a woman like that?

CASTIEL  
Dean, just because it’s a trap, doesn’t mean it’s okay to use her for sex.

DEAN  
Oh, I’m not. She invited me to her room. I promise I’ll be careful by thoroughly checking everything out. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a trap to fall into.

DEAN winks and walks away.

EXTERIOR - NEAR THE MOTEL ROOMS - MOMENTS LATER  
DEAN catches up with KLEE.

DEAN  
Hey, I thought we were having a good time.

She smiles.

KLEE  
We were.

DEAN  
Why did you run off?

KLEE  
If I were running, you wouldn’t have found me.

INTERIOR - MOTEL ROOM - LATER  
KLEE and DEAN are making out on one of the beds. KLEE is under DEAN. He pushes his hips into her. She breathes heavily at first, moaning, lightly. As DEAN keeps going, KLEE’s moans get louder. DEAN tries to remove her pants, but she pushes his hands back, he looks up at her.

KLEE  
Not yet. Keep going.

He gets back on top of her and continues. He adds a kiss. KLEE moans louder.

KLEE  
Yes.

KLEE keeps moaning, then she orgasms and DEAN pauses.

DEAN  
Did you just—?

She nods her head.

DEAN  
Damn, that is so hot.

He smiles and kisses her. Suddenly the door flies open and SAM & CASTIEL come into the room. DEAN & KLEE stop and look toward the door. DEAN frustratingly yells at the guys.

DEAN  
Oh, come on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Buy Me a Beer!  
https://www.buymeacoffee.com/cluz1babe
> 
> Tip Me on Ko-Fi  
https://ko-fi.com/cluz1babe
> 
> Tumblr  
https://cluz1babe.tumblr.com


	2. The Boys' Motel Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added translations.

KLEE is sitting in a chair as SAM & DEAN question her.

DEAN  
Stop playing games. We know you were following us.

KLEE  
You didn’t seem to care ten minutes ago.

DEAN  
How did you get into that room, anyway? There weren’t any bags. No personal belongings. So I know it wasn’t yours.

KLEE  
It was vacant. I managed.

SAM  
So, you needing to be rescued was just a coincidence.

KLEE gives them a disgusted look. DEAN takes out a bottle and shakes it up.

KLEE  
I’m not helpless. I could probably take care of you right now and leave. Unfortunately... I do need your help.

DEAN turns and grabs a glass from the counter. He pours a sick looking, slightly chunky liquid into a glass.

DEAN  
Right, well...

DEAN takes a look at the glass and cringes. He turns back around and sets the glass on the table in front of KLEE.

DEAN  
Maybe you could tell us what really happened.

KLEE looks at the guys and crosses her arms.

KLEE  
What the hell is that?

DEAN  
It’s a test.

KLEE  
That looks disgusting. I’m not drinking it.

DEAN pushes the glass close to KLEE. She can smell it from where she’s sitting. She cringes and almost gags.

SAM  
You’re going to drink it one way or another. We can force you.

KLEE  
I dare you to try.

After realizing they aren’t going to let her get away with not drinking, KLEE takes the glass and looks at the liquid. She looks at the guys.

SAM  
Trust me, the longer you look at it, the worse it—

KLEE swallows the entire glass. She sets the glass down and looks at SAM and DEAN.

SAM  
Gets.

KLEE  
Doesn’t taste as bad as it looks or smells. I’ve had worse.

DEAN  
Let’s start with your real name.

KLEE  
Kleena. Well, that’s how you pronounce it, anyway.

DEAN and SAM look at each other. CASTIEL walks into the room, closing the door behind him. KLEE’s body stiffens when she realizes he’s standing and staring at her. She looks up at DEAN.

KLEE  
Is something wrong with him?

DEAN  
No— Well, I guess it depends—

SAM  
Did you find anything?

CASTIEL  
No. You have her bag, don’t you?

CASTIEL notices KLEE is not tied up.

CASTIEL  
Why is she not restrained?

SAM  
She’s been cooperating. She even drank the stuff on her own.

CASTIEL  
It isn’t guaranteed to work on everything. Rowena said there were pieces of the potion missing.

KLEE  
Potion?

SAM  
It’s harmless to humans.

KLEE  
To humans?

CASTIEL pulls a very long phone cord out of the wall.

KLEE  
That’s definitely going on your bill.

CASTIEL  
You aren’t human, are you?

KLEE  
I’m unharmed.

CASTIEL begins tying KLEE to the chair.

KLEE  
This seems extreme and unnecessary.

CASTIEL  
I don’t know what you’re capable of.

When he finishes, CASTIEL starts rifling through her bag. KLEE starts to get defensive.

KLEE  
That’s none of your business.

He pulls out clothes and books and even a few ids. At the bottom of the bag, he finds a bunch of wrappers. He looks at them, then shows one to the guys.

DEAN  
Quite a sweet tooth you have there.

SAM  
Are you a trickster?

KLEE  
A what?

DEAN  
There’s only one thing we know of that likes candy this much.

KLEE stares at them.

DEAN  
Tricksters.

KLEE laughs at them.

KLEE  
Like what? Loki?

DEAN

Well, Loki’s dead, so…

KLEE

Daeth I yma yn chwilio am—

_I came here looking for—_

KLEE cringes, then looks at them.

KLEE

Ewch yn sgriwio eich hun.

_Go screw yourself._

DEAN looks at CASTIEL.

DEAN  
Was that Esperanto?

CASTIEL  
That was Welsh.

KLEE  
Ĉu vi volas, ke mi parolu Esperanton?

_Do you want me to speak Esperanto?_

CASTIEL  
That was Esperanto.

The guys all look at each other in confusion.

SAM  
We can’t help you if we can’t understand you.

KLEE nods toward CASTIEL.

KLEE

Je parie beau là-bas peut me comprendre.

_I bet handsome over there can understand me._

CASTIEL almost looks at her with a smile but very quickly regains his composure. KLEE winks at him. He bends forward and looks straight at her face, putting a hand on each side of the chair. She straightens her face.

CASTIEL  
What are you?

KLEE  
They— This isn’t going to be easy for either of us.

DEAN looks through some of her stuff, including her ID’s. His breath hitches.

SAM  
Okay.

SAM starts saying something in Latin. KLEE looks at him like he’s crazy.

KLEE

You think I’m possessed. Wow. How have you made it this far?

Male latine loqueris!

_Your Latin is horrible!_

KLEE looks at CASTIEL again.

KLEE

Scio intellegis me. Et quomodo potestis audire huic?

_I know you can understand me. How do you listen to this?_

SAM stops and looks at DEAN when his words are having no effect. He notices DEAN’s demeanor has changed.

SAM  
Dean?

DEAN walks over to CASTIEL and hands him one of the ids. CASTIEL gets really angry and lunges at KLEE, pulling out his angel blade.

CASTIEL  
Why do you have an id with this name?

KLEE looks at the id. It says Claire Novak.

KLEE  
I don’t know what you’re talking about.

SAM looks at the id.

CASTIEL grabs her face and places the tip of the blade to her chest, continuing to interrogate her.

KLEE  
What is wrong with you?

CASTIEL  
Tell me how you know that name!

KLEE  
She’s important to you. Why?

KLEE looks at the other two men.

KLEE  
She’s important to all of you.

She thinks for a few seconds, then shakes her head.

KLEE  
No. That doesn’t make sense.

DEAN  
What?

KLEE  
I met her.

CASTIEL  
Where?

She stares at him, indignantly. DEAN decides it’s time to step in.

DEAN  
Cass.

CASTIEL’s blade begins to pierce KLEE’s skin, causing blood to drip down her chest.

KLEE  
What is that?

Realizing she is terrified, DEAN interrupts, pulling CASTIEL away.

DEAN  
Cass!

KLEE suddenly seems to fall into a trance for a few seconds, her eyes glazed over, becoming opalescent. When she comes out of it, she looks at CASTIEL.

KLEE

Ome elasa adagita oi?

_Can you understand this?_

Everyone in the room looks shocked.

CASTIEL

Enochian gen elasa om irgil?

_How do you know Enochian?_

KLEE

Om ol ge gen bagile.

_I don’t know._

Sometimes languages are easy for me. They teach me.

DEAN  
Who are they?

KLEE  
Don’t know.

SAM, DEAN, and CASTIEL stand around KLEE.

CASTIEL  
What are you?

KLEE  
Ugh. Annoyed.

She pauses and decides to start giving real answers.

KLEE  
I don’t know exactly what I am. That’s why I came looking for you. Well, those two, anyway. I don’t know who you are.

SAM  
Why exactly did you come looking for us?

KLEE  
I need to get rid of the voices in my head. They get worse every day.

SAM  
Do they tell you to do bad things?

KLEE stares at SAM with contempt.

SAM  
Right. Sorry. Bad Joke.

KLEE  
You should probably let him stick to being the smartass. You don’t seem great at it.

SAM  
For not being possessed, you sound an awful lot like a demon.

KLEE  
So anyway… The voices mostly give me information, languages, useless trivia. Most of the time, what they say makes no sense. Like they’re playing games.

DEAN  
Yet, you don’t have any clue who they are or what they want?

KLEE  
They want me to be one of them. They’ve been pushing that since I was 15.

CASTIEL  
How old are you now?

KLEE completely ignores CASTIEL.

KLEE  
I thought I was schizophrenic for years, but... I can also do things that don’t seem normal. For humans.

KLEE looks at CASTIEL.

KLEE  
They really don’t like you for some reason.

SAM  
Even though he saved you?

KLEE shrugs.

KLEE  
To be fair, he didn’t save me, and he’s threatened me. When that was on me, everything lit up. As if they were screaming. Thanks, though. I’d forgotten what it feels like to be scared for my life. Haven’t needed to. I heard you’re the experts on that issue.

Suddenly, KLEE gasps and closes her eyes. Her face scrunches up in pain. CASTIEL walks to KLEE and places two fingers on her head forehead. He hears all sorts of voices in hundreds of languages. He listens to the voices in her head for a few moments before turning to the guys, his face showing his shock.

CASTIEL  
She’s not lying about the voices.

KLEE passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Buy Me a Beer!  
https://www.buymeacoffee.com/cluz1babe
> 
> Tip Me on Ko-Fi  
https://ko-fi.com/cluz1babe
> 
> Tumblr  
https://cluz1babe.tumblr.com


	3. A Hidden Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klee shares some flashes of her past with one of the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED to add the rest of this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. There has been marriage, illnesses, and death in my family the past month.
> 
> I have been trying the story format. I hope it is good. If not, I will go back to "script" format. (I know it's not proper script.)

Inside the motel room, Castiel walked around the bed Klee was lying on, carrying a mirror. Sam and Dean talked near the sink. Sam sighed.

“She could just be immune to that stuff. For all we know, she’s human.”

“Maybe.”

Castiel appeared next to Dean. “We don’t need to worry. I’m not detecting anything unusual, other than the voices.”

Sam went to the table, now displaying various items from Klee’s bag. “So, she’s really hearing voices.”

“It’s more troublesome than that, and I made it worse.”

“How?”

“When I touched her earlier-”

Castiel was cut short by Dean. “You mean when you attacked her?”

“I didn’t attack her.”

Sam shifted. “You kinda did.”

“Anyway, she understood Enochian.”

“Is that how she picks up the languages?”

“I don’t think so. However, I may have unintentionally given her access to Angel Radio. There’s something unusual under it all. She’s not only hearing Angel Radio. She’s hearing a few languages that I don’t recognize.”

Klee stirred on the bed. Glancing at her for a moment, Castiel changes his tune. “We should figure out what’s going on with her.”

“We came here to deal with weird crap happening at some old park, not to decode crazy chick radio.”

Klee groaned and pushed herself up.

“Hey,” Sam walked over and sat down on the opposite bed. “Are you okay?”

“I’m great.”

Dean grabbed a glass of water and brought it to her. “There are still a few details we need before we can help you.”

She took a drink of the water. “Did you call any of them?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry about all of that.” Sam motion to Castiel. “It’s just… We’re very protective of our people.”

“Understandable.” She grinned at him, weakly.

Dean crossed his arms. “Are you an angel?”

For a moment, Klee seemed puzzled but abruptly started laughing. Everyone else in the room just stared at her.

“What’s so funny?”

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever been asked.”

Sam frowned. “Why?”

“Come on, angels aren’t real.”

Dean and Sam looked at Castiel, then Sam turned back to Klee.

“You believe that?”

She leaned back. “Of course. I mean, none of that God or Angel crap is real. If it were, I’m sure at least one of them would’ve listened to me at some point.”

“What do you believe in?”

“Demons, gods, various monsters, spirits, elementals… But the God? Angels? No.”

Sam lifted his head to Dean. Klee followed his gaze. “What?”

Dean nodded to Castiel. “There’s one standing right over there.”

“One what?”

Sam rose and walked over to Klee’s things, now displayed on the table.

“Angel.” Dean said.

Klee looked at Castiel and scoffed. He looked offended.

“Yeah, okay.”

She took another sip as Sam picked up a vial of clear fluid sitting on the table. Castiel grabbed a book and flipped through it.

“Cass?”

“No.” Castiel leaned back, trying to appear uninterested.

“Come on, man. No epic wings or glowing eyes?”

“No. Besides, technically, I’m no longer affiliated. Remember?” Castiel sighed. “She won’t believe anything she sees or hears right now, anyway.”

“I guess we don’t have a way to prove he’s really an angel.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, tossed the book he was peeking through on the table, and spun toward Klee. Disgruntled, he walked to the bed and stood next to her. He reached out his hand. Klee flinched, so he changed his tone, slightly.

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

He bent his knees and sank next to the bed.

“My name is Castiel. I’m an angel.”

“Castiel?”

“Yes.”

“I see.” She studied him. “The angel Castiel?”

Cass nodded.

“Uh-huh. As in Wings of Desire?” She teased.

“What is that?”

“It’s a depressing movie about bored angels who are obsessed with humans. They sulk around in trench-coats, being creepy, and wishing they were mortal. But you got the name wrong.”

“Excuse me?”

“His name is Cassiel.”

He stood up, looking like he was about to pull out his hair. “We need answers. Now.”

“You want to know what I know about myself?”

“That’d be nice.” Dean included.

After trying to avoid the interaction, she finally decided that divulging this particular secret wasn’t dangerous.

“I need saltwater and someone to connect with. One of you.”

“For what?” Sam inquired.

“Telling you will be more difficult than showing you.”

Dean smirked. “Lucky for you, we always carry salt.”

“No. I need natural saltwater.”

She pointed to the vial of fluid in Sam’s hand.

“I need that.”

Sam passed Klee the vial. Castiel was about to sit on the bed, but she stopped him, turning her face toward her knees. “Not you.”

He tried to give her an apologetic smile and stood.

Dean stepped forward. “Alright. I guess I’ll volunteer.” He sat on the bed in front of her and smiled flirtatiously. “Hi.”

Klee glared at him for a second but still winked. She opened the vial, put some water on her hands.

“What is this, like dream walking?”

“Absolutely not.”

She realized her chest still had a puncture wound and wiped it with the water. It healed, which surprised everyone else. She drank the remaining liquid.

“If you see them… Just pretend that you don’t.”

“Who?”

Klee grabbed his hands and held on tight.

There was a sudden swirl of images being shared between them: Someone running through a swamp. Demons being exercised. Puppies. Vampires. The Mark. Klee looking in a mirror. Dean meeting Castiel.

Before either of them realized it, they were being forced out of the trance. Out of instinct to defend herself, Klee grabbed on to the hand touching her shoulder. As if a jolt of electricity hit her, she jumped off of the bed. “Shit!”

Dean fell to the floor. In a daze, he laughed, “You gotta be kiddin’ me.”

Klee squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her back against the wall. When she opened her eyes, Castiel was standing right in front of her. She reached out and sort of poked him with her fingers. He leaned back when her fingers made contact due to the little bit of force she put behind her hand. “Fuck. So… So you’re real, and you really are a—” She wobbled to the side.

Cass tried to steady her, but she avoided him, swatting his hand away. “Stop. I know why they don’t want me interacting with you.”

Sam stood over Dean. “Dean?”

He smiled up at him. “That’s one of the weirdest things I’ve ever done.”

Sam’s head whipped around. “What did you do to him?”

“That can happen sometimes. He’ll be better in an hour. Maybe.” She turned her attention back to Cass. “Why would you do that?”

“You were both out of it for nearly two hours.”

Dean sat up. “Really? It seemed like we barely started.” There was a hint of slurring in his speech.

“It works like sleeping patterns on some people. Only instead of having a dream that seems like hours when it was only five minutes, it can seem like only five seconds over a long period of actual time.”

Dean dragged himself onto one of the beds and lied down.

Sam looked miffed. “I thought you said it would be easier.”

“It usually is. I’m not exactly an expert on any of my abilities!” Klee’s hands started shaking. She made her way to her bag and took some money out of a hidden pouch. Dean began snoring. “Maybe he was just tired.” Looking at her cash, she sighed. “Is there a soda machine somewhere?”

“This place doesn’t even have an ice machine, but it’s just a few hours until morning.”

Klee sat down and cupped her forehead. “Great.”

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Lately, if I use my powers, I sort of crash."

Castiel looked out of the window. “I think there was a diner a few blocks away.”

Sam shrugged. “You like pancakes?”

Dean suddenly stopped snoring and sleepily looked up. “Pancakes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Buy Me a Beer!  
https://www.buymeacoffee.com/cluz1babe
> 
> Tip Me on Ko-Fi  
https://ko-fi.com/cluz1babe
> 
> Tumblr  
https://cluz1babe.tumblr.com


	4. More Than They Bargained For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More revelations, new monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not long, but I wanted to get something out to you guys. Hopefully I will get more out in the next few days.

Dean barely managed to throw a leg over the edge of the bed before he fell back to sleep. Sam’s phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and scowled.  
“PATIENCE”  
He answered the call, placing the phone to his ear. “Hey. What’s up?”

Klee attempted to relieve her shakes by pacing a very small space in the room while Castiel watched. Sam left the room before either of them noticed him moving away. When the door shut, Klee turned at the sound.

“I’ll be back.”

“Wh-where are you going?”

“I’m going to talk to someone.”

Klee raised her shoulders in a question. Before she could speak a word, Castiel had disappeared. “Great.”

Sam came into the room from outside and started putting some stuff into his bag.

“What’s goin’ on?”

“We have to go to the park.”

“You guys have to go?”

“You’re coming too.” He handed her the empty bag.

“Uh, no. I thought we were going to the diner.”

“We have to take care of this first.”

“Why does it seem like your plans changed all of the sudden?” Her question caught him off guard.

“Um…” He struggled. “Because most of the activity happens close to sunrise.”

“I’d think going when it’s the most active is also the most dangerous.”

“Is something wrong? Because I thought you were looking to us for help.”

She looked into his eyes. “I’m not a hunter. I don’t go after things that are incorporeal.”

“Well, that’s too bad.”

Klee scoffed. Sam threw a pillow at Dean, who quickly sat up. Sam looked around the room, confused.

“Where’s Cas?”

Klee shrugged. “I guess you’ll have to hunt for him.”

\- - - - - - - - - 

They pulled up to the location. It was in the middle of nowhere and obviously a small amusement park at some point. There was a lake nearby and, after staring for a few seconds, Klee turned to the Sam and Dean in the front. “I’ll just stay here.”

“No, you’re coming with us.” Dean waved, indicating she should get out.

“Why?”

“You ask that a lot.”

“So do you.”

“Because we said so.” Sam retorted.

Klee glared at him.

Dean sighed and turned around. "Why don’t you want to go in?”

“Guardians. Elementals.” She stared out of the window. "I try to stay out of their way.”

“Is there a reason?”

“Very few things scare me. In fact, probably two things that scare me. Elementals are one of them.”

From her side, she heard Castiel’s voice. He finally decided to join them. "No one has ever seen an elemental.” His voice was skeptical and it grinding on her nerves.

“I’ve always been able to see them.” She turned to look at him. “It’s not as if they live on this plane.”

“Lots of things don’t live on this plane, but there’s more evidence of them, than there are of elementals.”

She got into his face. “Can you see me?” Klee asked him, aggravated, then she sat back.

“You said you didn’t know what you are.” Sam pointed out.

“Not for sure. I wasn’t going to tell you, in case it turned out I was wrong. I don’t need more reasons for you to distrust me.”

Sam rubbed his temples. “Alright, so what’s a Guardian?”

“It’s a type of elemental. It can be any number of things. Look like anything. Some can make you do anything.” She looked at Dean. “Crack open a book and read. I hear you have a lot of them.”

“Right now, you’re the only thing we got.”

“I don’t know everything, obviously.” She gestured to herself, then took a book out of her bag. “My notes aren’t great. I did find a clue once, but it only led to more questions. Elementals: Earth, Air, Fire, Water, sometimes Spirit, first generation.”

“Of what?”

Klee held up a hand to shut Sam up. “Deities, spirits, magical beings… Most notably, fairies.”

Dean’s hand gripped his steering wheel as if he were getting ready to drive away.

“Basically, just think of elementals as Pokemon. The specific type of elemental is a species of Pokemon, whatever comes after is the evolution of that species.”

“Thank you. For putting that so simply.” Dean looked at his brother, anxiously. “Sam?”

Sam quickly tried to take the attention off of Dean. “Uh, So… What type of elemental is a guardian?”

“Usually Earth.”

“I think I’ve changed my mind. I would really like to leave now.” Dean’s voice quivered.

Klee glanced at him. “What’s wrong? I thought this is your job and it’s the most important job in the world.”

“Wrong. Service workers have the most important jobs.”

“Is hunting not considered a service?”

“Got me there.”

Castiel, to the surprise of Klee, was quiet for what felt like too long. “What is their purpose?” He asked.

“This one, specifically? If you go in there, you’ll probably feel an intense urge to leave. Guardians keep people safe and protect certain areas.”

“They do that by making you leave?”

“Yeah, but not just leave. They can make people aggressive toward each other or themselves.”

Sam looked forward. “Are you saying they can make you hurt yourself?” 

“It’s their last resort but yes. They can use your worst memories against you.” She leaned forward. “You don’t have any of those do you?” Grinning, she sat back and looked out the window again.

“Why wouldn’t you say something sooner?” Chiming in, Castiel felt the need to inquire.

“Didn’t know exactly where we were going or that one was here.”

Sam took a deep breath. “Okay. You’re going to tell us everything you know when this is over. For now, tell us about this one.”

“Their first priority is the location, not humans.”

“Is this the real reason people think it’s just ghosts here?”

“Probably.”

“Why wouldn’t Cas have been affected?”

“He’s not human. There’s no reason to be worried about him.”

“I’m right here.”

"Doesn’t mean they can’t.” She looked at Castiel defiantly. "You didn’t even know elementals are real.”  
“I still don’t know they are.” After a pause, he continued, his frustration with her getting the best of him. “You didn’t know angels are real.”

“Really? You’re supposed to have, what, centuries of knowledge? Yet I’m the one who should know about everything that exists.”

“Actually, I’m eons older —.”

“I can tell.”

Castiel looked at Dean and Sam as if Klee just insulted him in the worst way, annoyed they didn’t say anything.

“You don’t know geological time periods?”

“Why would I need to know that?!”

“Shut up!” Dean turned back to them. “Both of you. Out. Now.”

Castiel and Klee looked away from each other.

“It may have already started.”

“You’re coming with us, whether you like it or not. You’re the only one who can see this thing. Do you know how to kill it?”

Klee laughed. “No! In asking for your help, did I completely give up my rights?”

“Pretty much.”

Klee angrily exited the Impala, followed by Castiel, who went in the opposite direction.

“How the hell are we gonna do this?” Sam nearly yelled at his brother.

“You better figure it out.”

“You figure it out!” Dean tried to relax.

“We’re already about to be at each other’s throats.”

“Just remember that. It wants us pissed off. Let’s try not to.”

Sam’s reply was dripping in sarcasm. “Great plan.” He got out of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Buy Me a Beer!  
https://www.buymeacoffee.com/cluz1babe
> 
> Tip Me on Ko-Fi  
https://ko-fi.com/cluz1babe
> 
> Tumblr  
https://cluz1babe.tumblr.com


	5. Goblin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not too weird or chaotic in parts.

Klee leaned against a tree. Sam walked over to her.

“Hey, it’ll be fine. You have three other people to help. You said yourself that you could easily take care of us if you wanted.”

“You’re humans.”

“I’m sure everything will go fine.”

“How? No one knows how to kill it or get rid of it. Even if this is your job, you’re being really stupid by running in there without a plan.”

“We have to try something. I have a good feeling about you.”

Klee put all of her weight on her right leg and crossed her arms. She turned to leave.

“Hey.” He felt through his jacket as she turned around. He took out a knife and handed it to her.

“A gift!“ She took the knife and then took a few steps closer to Sam. “That’s so sweet.” She grazed his cheek before suddenly giving him a hard pat on the face and walking off.

“Ow! Hey!”

“This was already mine!”

Castiel joined Dean. “Are we really going to trust her with this?”

“Why not?” Dean shifted his weight and looked Castiel up and down. “You’re scared of her.”

“I am not scared of her. Her knowledge makes me nervous. What made you want to drag her along?”

“I saw some things… When she did that thing with her hands.” Dean groaned at Castiel's stare, “What were we supposed to do? Tie her up and leave her in the motel room?”

“As much as I don’t want to say this,” Castiel paused. “Klee’s right. We don’t really know how to kill this thing. Of course, that’s if it’s even real.”

“Sam is the one who made this decision, to be honest.”

“Why would he want to bring her?”

“He got a call from Patience.”

“She’s sent us up here.”

Dean turned to Castiel. “I’m pretty sure she wanted us to find Klee, and what she told him proves that what I saw was real.”

“What’s that?”

“She’s gonna kill it.“ Castiel frowned at him, so he continued, “I don’t know how, but she’ll do it. She just needs to concentrate and give in to whatever powers she has.”

“So essentially, we are exploiting her.” Castiel’s patience was growing thin. “Dean, I may not like her very much, but I don’t agree with this. We don’t know what her powers can do.”

“If we survive today, maybe you should get to know her while we try to help. You’ve done it before and you usually end up liking the person.”

Castiel watched Klee as she surveyed the area. “Her problems could become our problems.”

“Always do.” Dean finished loading his shotgun. “Where did you go earlier?”

Sam interrupted before Castiel could answer. He grabbed another gun from the trunk. Dean looked over at him. “Where’s Klee?”

“I don’t know. Didn’t follow her after she slapped me.”

Castiel looks at Dean and gestures at Sam as if to say, "See?”

Dean took a look at Sam’s face. “Relax. It’s not even red. She came to us. She’s the one who needs help, and Patience agrees, so why are we still arguing about it?”

Sam snickered, “You just want to get laid.”

“No. But I already would have if you could wait long enough before barging in.”

There was a loud crash, and they all looked at what was a small concession stand in a pile of rubble. Klee was standing there looking embarrassed.

“Sorry,” she yelled.

“Great,” Sam mumbled. “The one who’s afraid of a guardian will probably be the reason it gets angry.”

“All these buildings and rides are close to falling apart on their own. It was probably an accident.” Dean put his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Just in case, I want you to stay with her.”

“Why me?”

“Because she and Cass were at each other before we even left the car. I think it’s safest for you to go with her.”

“Not you? You seem to be the only one not as affected by this thing, or her.”

“Well, I also think it’s funny.” Dean smiled at his brother.

When the group split up, Sam and Klee entered a horror ride. 

“After you.”

Klee rolled her eyes and walked further in. Sam waited until it seemed like nothing would happen.

“What’s your problem, anyway?”

“I thought you said it was this place.”

“No, you and Castiel have both been annoyed ever since I decided to connect with Dean.”

“You decided to connect?” Sam asked her, almost sounding disgusted.

“When we zoned out for two hours. Are he and Castiel, or were they…”

“What?”

“Together?”

“What? No!” Sam actually had a moment where he tilted his head as he thought, then shook the thought. “No.”

“Really? Because it seems as if you may be the type of sibling who would be protective of his brother’s heart.”

“He doesn’t need help with that.”

“You are touchy when it comes to your brother. I guess all the stories must be true. You’re protective of each other.”

Klee stopped and Sam sighed and continued forward, “You popped into our lives, asking for help. I don’t know why you have to be difficult. All you’ve done so far is argue and do whatever it is you did to Dean.”

“It was harmless. Like when tired people become delirious. It wore off.”

Realizing he was genuinely worried, Klee paused as he continued forward. "Sorry.” The words left her mouth with a stubbornness. “I know I’m unpleasant. It’s not entirely an accident, but I’ve been at it for so long, I’ve forgotten how to not be this way.”  
Sam turned to look at her and furrows his brow.  
“Why start?”

“Surprisingly, people don’t enjoy being around a pain in the ass. It keeps everyone from getting attached and making stupid decisions. Usually keeps me from revealing too much about myself.”

“Why?”

“I don’t remember.”

“It’s a lonely way to live.”

She shrugs, "I guess.”

Sam turned back around and continued walking. Klee looked behind her, then continued forward. She walked close to one of the old animatronics and inspected it, wiping off some dust.

Sam sighed. “I don’t think there’s anything in here.”

Klee knocked the animatronic over and triggered an enormous clown face to fall on the tracks, causing Sam to jump back and gasp. Looked over at him, all panicked, and smiled. "Scared, yet?” She felt something tug at her jeans, but when she looked down, there was nothing there. Her eyes widened in horror. “Sam?”  
When he looked over at her, he saw something wrapping around her waist.

“Bounty?”

“What?” Sam asked. Klee was suddenly pulled back, her entire body disappeared into the dark. “Klee!”

Dean marched to the Impala and opened the trunk, grabbing a different gun this time. “What did she say before it took her?”

“Bounty.”

“That could be anything. Did you see which direction it took her?”

“I think I have an idea.” They heard the low timber of Castiel’s voice. He was covered in dirt.

“What happened to you?”

“I sort of…fell. Into the ground.”

“Elaborate?”

“I may have caused the collapse of a tunnel. Luckily, it’s not the only one I found.”

“Please don’t tell me this has something to do with ghouls.” Dean begged.

“No, it’s not ghouls,” Cas grumbled. “I did find this.” He held up an obsidian blade.

Sam took it and looked it over. “It looks like a bloodletting blade. These were used in rituals, but not around here.”

“So what are we dealing with?”

“I don’t know. These were used by people, not monsters.”

Klee found herself in a cavern. She heard scurrying around her and leaned back against the wall. “Hello?”

The three men stood in front of a cave.

“Guess this is the front,” Dean said.

Sam looked at the blade. “I’ll go in, a different way.” He parted from the others and made his way into the attraction. After searching about ten minutes, he found an opening big enough to fit through. “Klee? Are you down there?”

  
“Sam!” Klee ran to the sound of his voice and looked up. They reached for each other, but something flew through the air and hit her arm. It pierced her skin, causing her to pull her arm away. She pulled it out. It was a needle that almost looked like it came from a cactus. She looked around and quickly turned back to Sam.

“You have to go back.”

“What is it?”

“Goblin.”

“A goblin?”

“It’s not small.”

“Klee, I can’t leave you here.” 

Klee was pulled back as an arm reached around her neck. Sam jumped in and followed the direction she was taken. He stopped when he saw the goblin and realized it was much bigger than he expected. Nearly 6 feet tall with long limbs. It pointed a weapon at him.

“What is it you want?”

“Bounty.”

“Which is?”

“Nothing you can provide.” The goblin pulled back as Sam walked closer. “She will be the new mother.”

Klee released an unexpected laugh. “That’s a good one. I think you’re confused.”

“Do you want her to be the mother of your children?”

“Doing that would mean breaking a truce. I want to go back home and you cannot release me.”

“I still think you have the wrong person.”

The Goblin shook his head at Klee. “I don’t.”

“What does she have to do with what’s been going on here?”

“If I don’t bring her to him, someone will. Maybe you.”

“Sounds like the opposite of our job.”

Klee felt around for her knife, which she had stashed in her jeans. “Are you the guardian? How long have you been stuck here?”

“A very long time. I may have been a little too ambitious by taking this area.”

“Who are you supposed to take me to?”

“Your god.”

“I don’t have a god.”

“You will.”

Klee managed to pull her knife out. “Will I?” She stabbed the goblin in the leg. It released her neck and pushed her down. Sam rushed the goblin, taking Klee’s knife and stabbing it in the stomach. It only got angrier and pushed Sam against the side of the dirt cave. Balling its hand into a fist, it pulled roots from the wall. The roots wrapped around Sam’s wrists and legs, then around his chest.

“Klee! Get out of here!”

Klee desperately searched for water, but couldn’t find any. The cave was much drier than it should have been. She heard Dean yelling for Sam and tried to run out, but her way was blocked. She was pulled to the ground and held there.

“You can’t go.”

“Why does anyone want me?”

“Because of what you can do.”

The goblin turned his attention back to Sam who was struggling against the roots. The goblin pulled out an obsidian blade and walked toward Sam. Just as the goblin was about to stab Sam, she got up and pulled at the goblin, but it crumbled to dust.

Confused, he looked up to see Klee standing there. Dust fell from her hand. She was just as surprised at he was.

“That’s new,” she said, trying to sound calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Buy Me a Beer!  
https://www.buymeacoffee.com/cluz1babe
> 
> Tip Me on Ko-Fi  
https://ko-fi.com/cluz1babe
> 
> Tumblr  
https://cluz1babe.tumblr.com


	6. End of "Episode One"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's pretty bare. I'm sorry.  
Check bottom for a link to the alt/extra scene(s) with smut.

Castiel entered a dilapidated house. Crowley turned around in a ridiculous, lavish office chair.

“What is that?” Castiel questioned.

“A chair. Forgive me for wanting something higher end than dust to sit on.”

“Sam invited you to the bunker.”

“I really would rather stay here in the dust.”

“In the nicest piece of furniture you own.” Castiel looked around. “Doing what?”

“Avoiding my mother.” Crowley stood and walked to Castiel. “Did you bring me the monster part I asked for?”

Castiel handed a vial to him.

“More dust.”

“There wasn’t anything left.”

Crowley smiled. “What is it you want me to do?”

“Is it possible you could learn what someone is without knowing who they are?”

“Which one of those idiots has the issue this time?”

“It’s someone new.”

“Again?” Crowley questioned. “What’s this one’s name?”

“Kleena. She goes by Klee.”

Crowley writes down her name and waits. When Castiel doesn’t say anything else, Crowley looks up at him, expectantly.

“Her whole name.”

“I don’t know.”

“Of course you don’t. What’s the point of you coming to me for in-depth information when you don’t even have the basics?”

“I can tell you a few things I know about her.”

“That’s slightly better. Could I have a piece of her?”

“No!” Castiel yelled at him in frustration.

Crowley threw his hands up. “Alright.”

“What do you need with monster parts, anyway?”

Crowley huffed, “That would happen to be none of your business at this point. No need to get all hot and bothered.” He looked Castiel up and down. “Any more than you already are.”

Frowns at him.  
“Fine. It’s a challenge. It’s not as if I’ve got a lot to do these days. So, what can you tell me about her?”

“She eats a lot of sugar, heals herself, shares visions with people…”

“Sure she’s not a trickster? Or another angel?”

Castiel looked around the room as if he’d broken something.

Crowley sat back down. “Why are you pouting?

“She can hear angel radio.”

“That’s bad because…?”

“It my fault.”

“Interesting.”

“Dangerous.” Castiel strides to him. “If they find out, they will probably find her and kill her. They’re still overly cautious.”

“Three days ago, they mistook a human for a demon. I’m never going fulfill my mother’s quota if they keep killing them before they become demons.”

“I think that’s the point, Crowley.”

“I’m assuming your new teammate is human, then?”

“She looks human. Even her reflection looks human. She thinks she’s an elemental.”

“That is something.”

“She hears voices. When I listened in on them, I couldn’t understand them, but she said they are trying to get her to join them. Whatever that means.”

“It means, you may not have a lot of time left.”

It was finally daylight. Inside the diner restroom, Klee walked out of a stall and washed her hands. She glanced at the mirror then did a double take. Panicked, she looks at her teeth. She had longer canines than usual and ran her fingers across one. Another person walked in, so she closed her mouth and left in a hurry. Looking extra tired, she sat down at the table. Dean and Sam were already eating their food. She looked at the plate sitting in front of her. It’s full of bacon, sausage, and a steak.

“What is,” she waved her hand over her plate, “this?”

Dean smiled at her, “Breakfast.”

“No, this is a slaughterhouse. I said anything but meat.”

“I told you.” Sam was eating egg whites with spinach.

“You should eat something besides sugar.”

“Well, meat makes me sick. So, unless you want Cheap Thrills out there,” She pointed her thumb toward the parking lot, “to need a major clean up, please don’t offer to get me breakfast, then get the opposite of what I asked for.”

Sam giggled at her picking on Dean for the moment.

Dean pointed his fork at Klee. “Hey, Baby is not cheap!”

Klee smiled, “You need expand your choice of music a bit.”

Castiel arrived to the table. Dean sets down the slices of bacon onto his plate. “Can I talk to you two?”

Sam and Dean followed Castiel away from the table. Klee took the opportunity to grab a bottle of syrup.

Sam stopped right outside the door. “What’s up?”

“If she is an elemental, she’s a rare one. Even if she’s not one hundred percent.” He paused for a moment to think. “No one has seen one in hundreds of years. Everyone believed they died out due to an inability to reproduce with their own species, so they began breeding with just about anything they could.

Dean crossed his arms, “Like what?”

“Gods, monsters, humans. It was only through coercion that the full powers of hybrids are realized.”

“That would make sense. She said they’ve been pushing her since she was a teenager and it’s only gotten worse.”

“It turns out, if offspring were considered powerful enough to survive the process, they could be forced to change. It could take years, but there’s no account of it taking longer than 7 years. I may not be an expert in human aging, but I’m pretty sure she’s older than twenty-three.”

“Okay. What about the voices?”

“I wrote down how it sounded, but given I don’t know of any specific elemental languages, I’d say it’s a stretch to believe my end will come up with anything.”

“What do we do right now?” Sam inquired.

“We do our job, Sammy”

“Dean, she said she’s not a hunter. Patience doesn’t have any more information, and we’re lucky she had anything to tell us this time.”

While the brothers argued, Castiel’s attention was drawn to the table where he saw Klee pushing around the meat with a fork. “What’s that?”

Dean turned to look. “She’s upset that I ordered her food instead of a…” He saw her pouring the syrup onto her plate. “Bottle of syrup.”

“Is it meat?”

Klee picked up a slice of bacon. Dean looked back to Castiel.

“You want some?”

“Dean! You can’t let her eat meat!”

“Why not?”

“If she eats meat, she might get really sick. And probably change a lot quicker!”

Klee was thinking about biting into the slice of bacon dripping with syrup, when someone reached out for it. She looked over to see Castiel pull it from her fingers and set it down. She looked into his eyes and, for the first time since she met him, she actually noticed there was concern.

** [KLEE Episode 1 Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3aGKjgRVvq15h2bgPbue5p?si=Nrb_e85aQp6J1M3Ai9Xo7w) **

**FOR THE ALT STUFF: [KLEE Episode 1 ALTs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675589/chapters/51693088)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Buy Me a Beer!  
https://www.buymeacoffee.com/cluz1babe
> 
> Tip Me on Ko-Fi  
https://ko-fi.com/cluz1babe
> 
> Tumblr  
https://cluz1babe.tumblr.com


End file.
